Forever Friends
by BloodOfPhantoms
Summary: An Umbreon wants to know what really happened to his best friend, but with the police abandoning the case, he attempts to find out for himself. (Oneshot)


**Writing a story on here in First Person for the first time(no pun intended), but I was just wondering which writing style I found to be better for me for the past few days. This story, however, was just a random one that I made up out of nowhere in the middle of the night, which didn't really have much thought put into it compared to other stories I make up.**

 **However, I hope you enjoy regardless(even if it is supposed to be a bit creepy) and yeah, have fun.**

 **Journal Entry #1**

She couldn't just die, could she? I doubted what the police said so much after they gave up on the case after just a month. They're practically worthless if they couldn't find a conclusive answer... but all they said was that 'they tried'. Yeah, they barely 'tried' at all, but I guess they did in a way, even if they are still useless.

I wanted to find out what it was myself, what the cause was, because I just wasn't going to take that as a final answer. To live like this without a real reason just seemed... impossible. She was an Umbreon, just like me, and we were both teenagers. Despite our age differences... we barely had any differences at all... except for the most major one of her being a shiny.

My parents thought maybe that could've been a reason, too. I didn't really understand exactly _why_ that came to their mind, but they said it was probably because other Pokemon in my city sometimes look down on shiny Pokemon, which I had never heard of happening before. Regardless, I trusted them and respected their opinion on the matter, even if I didn't think it was likely.

She wasn't really all that popular, but still, rumors began to spread about how she had been killed, with all sorts of ideas varying from smart to utter garbage. I don't see how a plane crashing into her would be even funny, but social media is corrupted like that, I guess. Things like these fueled my frustration more, to the point where I just wanted to go out there and find the truth for myself... but I didn't know where to start.

In my city, there are so many places where she could've been, but the last time I saw her was after we broke out into an argument one day at her house. Of course, I left after she was in tears, and I didn't mean to make her cry, but I think she got over it afterwards. All we, the public, knows is that she disappeared on the day after the argument, and was never heard from again. Her parents blamed me at first, but I was too heartbroken to care. I couldn't deny them either, honestly, because their accusation could've been true after all...

I honestly just don't know where to go from here, but in the meantime, I should probably just try to find out as much as I can on the disappearance, because even I don't really know that much about it. I sure as hell know more than those worthless police officers, that's for sure... however it's not enough.

There's more about this case than a simple disappearance, I just know it, and I'll be the one to uncover the true scenario of why she disappeared.

That's what friends are for, right?

 **Journal Entry #2**

I finally took out something that I've had for a while but never used in a while, either. There was some old friendship bracelet or something she had given to me when we were kids. I thought it was more of a girl thing, but being so young and innocent, I accepted it anyway. I literally found it underneath my bed this afternoon after I arrived home, searching for whatever clues I could've found.

That wasn't a clue... but I mean, it's the closest thing I've got so far...

This is just really annoying, knowing that _I_ was a suspect in her disappearance, when I left and didn't say or text a single word to her after our argument. Just because I was there doesn't mean that I was involved... it shouldn't, at least. In that regard, her parents should be suspects too, but _no_ , the police just left them out of the picture.

 _Scribbles can be seen on the page._

I posted something up on a social media website to ask if anyone had any information about the incident that could be forwarded to me, just in case there was something that I didn't know about already.

...All I had to do was hope that someone actually had this sort of information, because I am desperate at this point, and a bit bewildered, too.

I'm going to prove myself innocent though, and I'll make sure that I am in the end.

 **Journal Entry #3**

Someone finally responded with something interesting in mind. Apparently... a close friend of her said that she texted them saying that she was going to sneak out of her house at night, and do something that could've been dangerous. I'd like to leave the person anonymous, but they also said that she didn't respond to any of the questions they had sent after.

This didn't seem like a lie, because she was rumored to be seen by people at night, so it did make sense. When I asked more into the matter, that was, quote on quote, 'all they knew'.

 _More scribbles can be seen, this time with a darker shade than the last time._

I absolutely hate reaching this far only to stop here, because I just don't want to be accused of being guilty anymore. I'm having trouble to sleep, I'm losing focus more often, and it's just so thought-provoking in general.

In fact, this whole fucking thing is thought-provoking, and I just want it to be over with already. I want the answers, and I want them badly.

...

This whole journal is probably a waste of time honestly... I really don't know why I bought it.

I don't even know if I can figure this out at all...

 _More dark scribbles._

Can't come up with anything else to say- ugh.

Screw it, ending this entry here.

 _The word 'fin' is written largely on the bottom of the page, followed by more scribbles until the entry finally ends._

 **Journal Entry #4**

Never expected myself to continue with this journal crap, but there's some really interesting news about the case that I wanted to write down. My one post got so widespread on the internet that I got tons of replies, some of which seemed legitimate and different than others. There was one, however... that caught my attention.

'I believe I saw her going into Pindlewood Forest at night... which I thought was weird, but I didn't want to interfere with whatever she was doing, so I didn't ask her why she was entering so late.'

That's what they said, and I didn't know if it was true, but it connected.

Okay, so here's what I have so far, then.

Snuck out of her house - Went to a forest - Disappeared?

All the police knew was that first part, and the third, but the second part remained a mystery to me... until now.

I didn't bother to respond to any one of the responses I received, because I knew I was going to go into that forest to see for myself. It wasn't that far from where I lived... or where she lived, so it was reasonable for her to have went there before she disappeared from the world.

I don't have time to do anything else or organize this or strategize that. I haven't slept at all these past days, thinking about this stupid mystery that plagues my thoughts.

I know it's not really my fault in my mind... it's just that... I...

 _Rough scribbles can be seen._

I just don't want to be accused anymore- as I might have said before, I'm not even sure, and I'm not turning these pages to check back if I did or not, fuck it.

Slowly becoming an insomniac is hurting me more than I thought it would, not in a literal sense, but in another sort of sense. Not even going to call the police about this anymore, because they don't even give a damn at all, and they probably won't give a damn even if there were damns to give to begin with.

'Once the case is closed, it's over.'

Yeah, like if I'm accepting words like that from a doughnut eating loser of a cop. An exploration team would've been nice too... but those take too much time. I'll do it by myself, I don't care what happens, and I'll do it tomorrow as soon as the sun comes up in the morning.

I'm determined for this, so I'm not backing down.

 **Journal Entry #5**

...I actually slept through the morning, but now I'm up in the afternoon while writing this. Didn't really see that coming, but I'm still planning on going today. I've gathered all the things I think I would need to go solve this thing, and I'm ready.

This will probably be the last journal entry I'll be making, because after I get the answers I need, I shouldn't have to write it down later.

My parents argued with me against it, but I don't care. I just have a feeling that this is what should be done, because wherever she may be right now, she's still my friend, and I want to know what happened for certain, even if it means going by myself in the process.

...

I need to go now... because it's really getting late, but as a journal entry that might be the last one, to whoever may be reading this other than me, just know that I tried my hardest. Even if I come back with no results, I'll continue to look into this case further, and see if I can make more connections that would lead me to the end of the puzzle.

I'm not giving up- hell, I can't put aside this even if I wanted to... so with that, I'll let this entry be left alone as the last one in this small, weird journal.

...I really don't want to go to Pindlewood forest, but on the other hand, I do. I made a promise to myself to go there anyway, and I'm not going to break it. I also made that promise out to her, too... even if she wasn't there physically to accept it.

Anyway, enough with this sentimental stuff... I should _really_ go before it's night time.

 **Journal Entry #6**

 _Scrappy scribbles can be seen on the page... this time in black ink._

Okay, I didn't think I'd be making another entry- but there's more to this story than I thought... my parents aren't home right now, but I am- and I don't know how to explain this- but...

 _Small splotches of blood appear below._

I'm injured worse than I ever imagined I would be, but it was for a good reason... I figured it out- I- I-

 _A long ink streak goes from the last 'I' to the right until it goes completely to the edge of the page and stops._

I gotta go now... don't go in that forest, just don't-

 _The words end with more splotches of blood on the page, and with scrappier handwriting than before._

 _After that, he was never heard from again._


End file.
